


Demonessa Viola

by oomikram



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Character Development, F/M, I know the purple eyes is cheesy, JUST A PROLOGUE SO FAR, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomikram/pseuds/oomikram
Summary: “Death is not your end,” he whispers.A silver-haired, purple-eyed alien crashes to Earth. She has a lot to learn, especially when her teachers are a rootin'-tootin' cowboy and a grumpy super-soldier. But her powers are incredible- and Talon's got their eye on the new arrival.





	Demonessa Viola

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Started a new story! I hope you guys like this. It'll come together, I promise ;) 
> 
> And while this first chapter is using 'she', the rest will be 'you' in that classic 2nd person style. It's also a short little teaser chapter to see if it's worth continuing to you all !! Please let me know if you want more :'0

     She thought it strange as she inhaled, the warm air filling her weak lungs. The process was unfamiliar to her, but not uncomfortable. Her body still burned, covered fully in ash and dirt. Bruises littered her arms and legs, deep purple and blue patches scattered across her ivory skin. She was quite thankful to have made it- had all of her power burned up before impact, the fragile form in which she was bound was unlikely to have survived such a fall. Her fingertips still tingled from the expulsion, and what was left of her magic resonated up her forearms. Though weary, she manages to lift herself off of the ground and onto her blistered feet.

     She notices, almost immediately, that most of her hair was gone. It had, originally, passed far beyond her feet. Now, the edges lie just above her shoulder, and the ends were burnt and severely frayed. She frowns, disappointed, and twirls the bleached silver hair in between her fingers. Her eyes flicker around, tense and nervous as she studies the foreign surroundings. The ground under her was cracked, deep fractures expanding throughout the dirt and rock beneath her. She was shocked to have made such a large impact crater, considering her size. She steps slowly, wobbling forward as she adjusts to the gravity of the planet. 

     This wasn’t the first planet she’d visited, and this strange and frail form was not uncommon for her. Although, all of her past experiences had been intentional- here, she’d been robbed.

     She tops as she reaches a cliff, the side protruding with pointy rocks. At the bottom was a beach, light blue waves crashing onto the shore, shimmering in the sunlight as the foamy water tumbled over the golden sand. She could only stare, an intense desire bubbling within her and becoming increasingly harder to resist. Her hair was flowing in the salty breeze, her lungs expanding with fresh air. She could feel the rising coolness of the water below her, the sound of roaring waves and singing birds filling her ears. The sun beats down on her, and her sickly pale skin seems to sparkle softly. 

     A slight shift of weight and a step backwards, the sand slides from beneath her. 

     She strikes rock after rock, jagged edges pummeling her already bruised body. Her wails echoed as she plunged towards the sea, stopping only upon her final collision with the shore. Warm blood trickles down her face, her broken body lying crumpled on the soft sand.

     Cold waves brush against her like a mother’s healing kiss- a lullaby into unconsciousness.


End file.
